


【哈德】Sunset

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 权游au。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	【哈德】Sunset

黑发男孩骑在马上，灵活地甩着手上的剑，林中树木的驱躯干上满是剑砍过的痕迹，显然他经常来这。  
天光渐暗，一直落后哈利几英尺的红发男孩驾着马拦在了他的前面，男孩看起来十五六岁左右，一头红红的头发，加上面颊上的雀斑，很明显这是韦斯莱家族的一员，典型的韦斯莱特征，红头发和雀斑。他们的族语是“Growing strong”，生生不息，当然他们家族人也很多就是了。  
“是时候回去了。”罗恩说，单手牵绳，另一只手示意他抬头看天空，“天快黑了。”  
黑发男孩撇撇嘴，一副不大高兴的样子，但没说什么，两个人骑着马不快不慢地往格兰芬多城的方向驶去。  
“你见过马尔福公爵吗？”哈利问。  
马尔福家族是河间地的统治者，那是从北境到王都霍格沃茨的必经之地，马尔福公爵在这场战争中一直保持缄默，这似乎不符合他们的一贯作风——整个维斯特洛大陆，就连小孩都知道，马尔福家族在追逐利益时绝不手软。但他们前两日突然要求与格兰芬多城联姻，这让城里所有人都觉得很奇怪。  
自从阿不思国王去世，整个七大国都乱套了！不知道从哪钻出来的自称“伏地魔公爵”的可怕男人带着他的军队占领了霍格沃茨，禁止人们信仰七神，要求他们在手上烙一个骷髅头和蛇。最先反的不是离得最近的几个王国，反而是最北的詹姆斯公爵。  
“以七国统治者暨全境守护者，邓布利多家族的阿不思之名，我格兰芬多城公爵与北境守护，波特家族的詹姆斯，永远忠于邓布利多家族。”詹姆斯对他的封臣这样说着，公开反对了南边的“伏地魔”，詹姆斯和哈利都一致认为他是自封的公爵，是冒牌贵族。  
“没有，但我听我父亲说过这个马尔福公爵…”罗恩停顿了一会儿，在接到哈利催促的眼神时才颇为忌惮地说完，“河间地的所有叛徒都是他们家族的。”  
哈利了然，点点头，格兰芬多城就在不远处，两人不再说话。  
刚一进城，海格便来牵走两人的马带去喂草料，他一向喜欢这些动物，詹姆斯便让他负责照管城里的动物们，哈利还听城里人说他以前有一匹冰原狼，而当哈利问他时那个高大的男人便慌张地摆手说没有这回事。  
“哈利！”一个蓬蓬卷发、穿着蓝色裙子的女孩子抱着一本厚厚的书快步走上前，转头礼貌地与旁边的红发男孩打了个招呼，“晚上好，罗恩爵士。”天空已经是浓得像墨的蓝了，城里陆陆续续点起了火把。  
罗恩不自在地轻咳两声，心里有些郁闷。哈利让赫敏不再叫他“少领主”后女孩就改口了，但无论自己怎么说，甚至把双胞胎兄弟给他取的诨号都告诉她了，赫敏都不肯改口。  
“我注意到你下午没去上课，你有什么急事吗？格兰杰学士等了你很久！”赫敏板着脸，显出极为不悦的样子。格兰杰先生是格兰芬多城的学士，也是赫敏的父亲。  
哈利双手合十作出一副愧疚的神色，说：“母亲让我再练练骑术，好到时候带着马尔福公爵的独子德拉科骑马。”旁边的罗恩目瞪口呆，不管看多少次哈利撒谎他都觉得惊奇，怎么有人撒谎都不脸红呢？  
“是吗？”赫敏有些狐疑，不等她再向罗恩确认，哈利怕露馅便又补充了两句：“是的，因为是临时的，所以忘了跟格兰杰学士说，下次我会准时的！”赫敏终于点了点脑袋，放过了逃课的两人。  
三人一起向城堡走去。城内每个人都在讨论一件事，那就是他的婚礼，哈利能听见零星几个诸如“斯莱特林”“叛徒”“狡诈”的词。赫敏和罗恩担忧地看向他，哈利摇摇头示意不必放心上。  
但他远没有表现出来的这么淡定。晚餐是哈利最喜欢的牛肉培根派，他也只吃了小半个。他的母亲莉莉·波特似乎想说什么，但被詹姆斯阻止了。哈利猜，母亲可能想宽慰他，并告诉他那个男孩是什么样的，他拿不准。  
这个夜晚哈利睡得糟透了，他翻来覆去，一直折腾到快破晓才睡着。  
上午他通常练会儿箭，直到骑射师傅点头才去格兰杰学士那里上课，直到晚餐。这是哈利·波特，格兰芬多城少主的一天。但今天因为下午马尔福独子的到来，所以他必须得一整个上午都去格兰杰学士那里上课，以确保自己不会当着众人面说错那个男孩的族语。  
“从最简单的开始。”格兰杰学士坐在哈利的对面，食指指向地图的一处。  
“House Potter of Gryffindor，族语是Brave and Honest。”  
格兰杰学士点头，哈利没有因简单而敷衍，这让他很满意，他又指向另一处。  
“House Malfoy of Slytherin…”哈利皱起眉，抓抓乱糟糟的头发努力回想着他们的族语。赫敏和罗恩试图通过各种方式偷偷提醒他，结果两人都被罚了一篇论文，于是不敢说话，只能祈祷哈利自己想起来。  
“…我忘了…”哈利心虚地说，看到学士拿起戒尺便自觉伸手。  
“Sanctimonia Vincet Semper，”格兰杰学士打一下吐出一个单词，说完便抬头看哈利，让他翻译这个与维斯特洛大陆通用语言明显不同的族语。  
“我知道！是‘纯正永胜’！”哈利连忙说，想了想又补充道，“他们的族徽黑绿银三色间杂、还绘着蛇形图案。”  
格兰杰学士继续点头，拿起笔在纸上画起来，余光撇到他把手贴在桌上以减缓疼痛，还不断冲另两个人挤眉弄眼，便说：“希望这能让你记得清楚一点，少领主。”  
哈利僵住，乖乖坐好。格兰杰学士喊他“少领主”的次数不多，但每次都是发怒的预兆。他能理解，毕竟…马尔福家的族语他已经背了小半个月了，但这种陌生的语言仿佛有魔力一样，每次都会在他学习新的知识时从他脑海里溜走。  
接下来的问题哈利都对答如流，甚至连七国历史都准确答出来了，格兰杰学士的怒火被浇灭了。  
哈利祈祷时间过得慢一点，再慢一点，他一点也不想去见那个男孩，七大国没有哪个贵族会和男孩结婚，他会被取笑的！  
“格兰杰学士，”跟着来叫他去城门口的海格走之前，哈利问这个他一直很敬重的长辈，“您真的觉得…这不是个错误吗？”在得到否定答案后，他鼓起了点勇气，政治婚姻罢了，没关系。  
哈利听到了马蹄的声音，他定定地看着不远处疾驰来的一群人，他们渐渐放慢了速度，哈利终于能看清了。  
打头的两个骑士里有一个是他母亲的旧友，西弗勒斯·斯内普爵士，他的头发油腻腻的，永远板着一张脸，父亲不大喜欢他。但他没来得及打量另外一个，就被明显保护在中间的男孩吸引了目光——那是个漂亮得有些像女孩的男孩，他有一头耀眼的金发，皮肤白皙，明明是背着光但哈利却觉得他好像在发光似的。  
男孩利落地翻身下马，走上前来。哈利终于看清了他的眼睛，是灰色的，像北境常年的大雪，他没什么表情时格外冷漠，男孩显然知道这一点，因为离他们仅五六步时，他便绽开了一个甜蜜的笑容，这让他显得温和了一点。  
詹姆斯与他见过礼后，不动声色地推了一把哈利，哈利咽了咽口水，有些紧张。  
“欢迎来到格兰芬多城，my dear…boy。”哈利卡了一下，他下意识地用了对待贵族女士的礼仪，还好lady一词尚未说出口，不然就糟了。  
德拉科用力维持笑容，不让自己露出潘西说的那种“刻薄”的表情。  
斯内普假笑着与格兰芬多城的人打交道，德拉科略瞥几眼就移开了，百无聊赖地整理着袖口精致的花边。  
“咳，花纹很好看。”哈利不知道什么时候蹭到他旁边来了。  
“是的。”德拉科撇嘴，心想这可是王都最新的纹饰，当然好看了。一时之间两人又陷入沉默，哈利感觉到尴尬，不由自主地摸了摸自己的鼻子。就在他以为这沉默仿佛没有终点时，德拉科说话了。  
玫瑰花一样的少年带着笑容，他说：“你比我想象得要好看一点，未婚夫。”fiance这个词他说得极轻，不仔细听就会漏掉一样。  
哈利看着男孩，也笑了起来。  
现在哈利对结婚不再郁闷了。

“德拉科，嘿小声点…”  
“Harry Potter！”德拉科的声音带着显而易见的被半夜叫醒的怒气。  
哈利牵着德拉科的手，两个人轻巧地越过守卫来到城外，罗恩正牵着一匹不断甩着蹄子的骏马。  
“谢了！”哈利接过缰绳，踩着马镫一跃而上。罗恩摆摆手，打着哈欠往城里走，边走还边嘱咐哈利天亮就立马回来。  
德拉科环抱着双臂，一脸抗拒：“我不坐前面！”正拍着身前位置的黑发男孩没有半点不悦，反而笑眯眯地说：“Come on，这没什么。”看到德拉科皱得更紧的眉头，才让步：“如果你能记住路，回来我就坐前面。”  
好吧，德拉科勉强同意了。他翻身上马，哈利便立刻用斗篷裹住他，德拉科下意识地往热源处靠了靠，才反应过来两人此时的姿势过于亲昵，哈利侧低着头便能吻在他的脸上。  
但好在哈利什么都没做，一夹马腹，便朝着他说的地方前进了。  
北境的风带着刺骨的雪花，仿佛要钻进人的骨头里。德拉科往斗篷里缩了缩，瓮声瓮气地说：“北境根本就没有太阳，你是不是在骗我？”很难让人相信常年冰天雪地的地方会有哈利所说的“美得像日出的地方”，德拉科此刻认为跟着他钻出来这个主意糟透了。  
哈利没有辩解，只说等到了他就知道了。金发男孩冷哼一声，不再说话。  
不知过了多久，他们终于到了。而这时，天已经渐亮了。  
这是一片小湖泊，周围是参天大树；湖底似乎有光源，橘黄色的光柔和地散发着，经过湖面上冰的折射而四散开来，将这一片小天地映得温暖极了。  
德拉科下马快步上前，睁大了眼也看不清楚湖底到底有什么。  
“真的像日出…”他喃喃道。哈利栓好马，走过来自然地牵住他的手，颇有些得意地说：“我没骗你吧。”  
德拉科不依不饶地要走到冰上去看看到底是什么在发光，哈利笑着拦住了他：“是萤石，湖底是萤石，萤石上面有长着红色的水草。”他比划着，说那种水草很薄，所以光能透出来。  
他们在橘色光下温柔地交换了一个吻。  
哈利心想，就是这个人了。  
他们回城的时候被詹姆斯和哈利的骑射师傅当场逮住，罗恩在两人身后做了个提着领子的动作，示意自己一回来就被抓了，詹姆斯客气地请德拉科回房间休息，而哈利则被加训了。  
等哈利绕城两圈跑完后，德拉科已经睡完了回笼觉，他叼着黑麦面包站在二楼，幸灾乐祸地看着哈利练箭。  
十几支箭都未能正中靶心，骑射师傅拉着张老脸对着哈利唾沫横飞地教训着，手里的戒尺上下摆动，似乎下一刻就要落到他身上，而哈利居然还能分神给德拉科递了委屈巴巴的眼神。  
德拉科噗嗤笑出声，做了个鬼脸回去。  
接下来的几支箭依然没有射中，德拉科支着脑袋，想了好一会儿，在哈利下一次搭弓时大声说：“射中靶心我就送你个礼物！”哈利转头冲着他露出一个势在必得的表情——  
箭划破空气的声音在德拉科听来简直像雷动，那箭正中靶心！  
德拉科松了口气，如释重负。他随意冲着哈利摆摆手，回房间去了。他换好衣服下楼时，哈利依然在训练，他绕过那片场地，转进了斯内普他们暂住的房间。  
他没有进门，只在木门上规律地笃笃敲了几下，便又回到了哈利训练的地方，坐在阶梯上等黑发男孩训练完。  
骑射师傅望着靶心的几支箭，勉为其难地点点头，放过了哈利。  
哈利用袖口擦了擦汗，朝德拉科走来，脸上带着大大的微笑。  
德拉科接住了他，难得地没有嫌弃他身上的汗味，甚至纵容他在自己脸上亲了好几下。  
哈利猜这大概就是德拉科的礼物，德拉科一本正经地点头说是，这就是我的礼物。黑发男孩张嘴在德拉科脸上咬了个印子，反驳说这才是我的礼物。德拉科不满地哼哼两声，由着他去了。  
哈利不知道的是，他们的联姻是在几下敲门声后，才由斯内普带回河间地，被马尔福家族真正承认。德拉科决定，永远也不让他知道。


End file.
